


Failed Expectations

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [111]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has several expectations about his life and circumstances. None of them come true, thankfully.</p><p>AKA. Stiles plays the part of Finn and Derek plays the part of Poe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failed Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the following prompt from [undermybattlements](http://undermybattlements.tumblr.com/).: "Sterek Star Wars AU? Any scene or scenario you'd like :)"
> 
> The tumblr post for this can be found [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/147099252908/sterek-star-wars-au-any-scene-or-scenario-youd).

When Stiles was left stranded on Jakku with only Derek’s pilot jacket, he thought for sure he was a goner. 

When he ran into the veritable powerhouse that was Lydia with BB-8 by her side claiming he stole Derek’s jacket, he thought he was dead-meat. 

When he runs into Scott freakin’ McCall and his furry friend Liam on what ends up being a stand off between them and some gangs over a loan and scary alien creatures, he’s positive he’s going to die aboard the Millenium Falcon.

Of course he doesn’t.

So when they finally get to the rebel base and climb off the ship, the last person he expects to see alive and well is Derek Hale.

And yet, there he is. Jacketless, smiling at BB-8 as the droid beeps animatedly at him.

Stiles really shouldn’t be surprised since nothing has worked out how he’s expected. But he still is. And when Derek finally looks up at him, smiling with the same amount of surprise and shock Stiles had on his own face earlier about seeing Derek, Stiles does what he wouldn’t have expected he would do in any other circumstance.

He runs to Derek, who turns out is running to him too, and they embrace and Derek’s arms are tight around him and he’s grinning into Derek’s shoulder because holy shit he’s alive.

“You’re alive!” Stiles says.

“So are you!” Derek replies. “And you’re wearing my jacket.”

“Oh,” Stiles says, starting to take it off. Only to be stopped before he even has it off his shoulder, with Derek stopping him and pulling the jacket back up on to Stiles.

“Don’t. Keep it. It looks good on you,” Derek says, a small smile on his lips as he eyes Stiles up and down.

And Stiles’s face heats up and he curses how much he wants to be in Derek’s arms again and kissing that stupid smile.

And he doesn’t think he will survive having Derek Hale in his life again.

But of course, he does.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
